Korra the red lotus
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: The red lotus succesfully captured the avatar, and raised her from her fifth year. will korra be a beter avatar with the members of the red lotus as her elemental masters? ore will she make thesame mistakes as in the series? DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1: The capture

chapter 1: the capture

It was late at night at the south pole. The white lotus members who had been inspecting yet another claim of a family who thinks their daughter was the new avatar, since the last avatar had past away 5 years ago. This time however, this time it had been the real avatar. So the white lotus members had called the leaders of the world to meet their new avatar, while they would stay here to protect her until they would arrive, but just when they wanted to get to desert, a explosion was heard outside. The guards immidiatly came into their feet to protect their avatar, knowing all full well what this meant. another ex[plosion was heard, and then, a disk of a for them members of the white lotus, unown substance flew in, followed by a black haired boy who immidiatly threw himself at the white lotus guards, after him a woman, also with black hairs came in, she had no arms, but she used 2 tendrills of water as arms. the man and the woman easily swung themselfes at the white lotus guards as a man in grey airbender like clothing came in and looked around for someone (ore something)

"Good, the world leaders aren't here yet, this will make things match more easy.."

He said as he signed the tall girl with the combustion tattoo who was standing right behind him that she could also attack now, the girl smiled at him kindly as she did, attacking the remainder of the white lotus guards first to knock them out, before she turned to the family.

"what do you want from us? leave us alone!"

The mother exclaimed, hugging her child around the neck, who was looking fasinated at the 4 people who had come to her house to entertaim her.

"we want what you want, we want freedom to the world...and we want to teach the avatar everything we know... "

the man said while he stuck out his hand to the little girl, who looked up at him with gleaming eyes.

"we will **NOT** allow you **VERMIN** to take korra!"

the father snapped as he attacked the man with a water whip. But the armless waterbender was faster and she drained the water away with relative ease, before she attacked him as well, but Tonraq was faster and dodged it.

 **"TONRAQ! BE CAREFULL!"**

the mother called to her husband, tonraq... who nodded and started to fight the 4 of them. But the 4 of them were match stronger, and since the world leaders were still on their way... Tonraq lost to the 4 of them... and eventually lost his life...

 **"TONRAQ! NO!"**

senna cried, while she pushed korra behind her into another room., so she didn't have to see her fight againt these people, just in case she lost... and she did... it took them a few minutes to take her down, because senna was a strong bender, but after a few minutes they managed to upperhand her and eventually, the leader of the group, mananged to stab her in the back when she wasn't looking.

"Korra! you can come out now"

The leader of the group called soon after he had hidden the bodies of her parents, not wanting to make the 5 year old scared by seeing her death parents...for a moment,... nothing happened... and it looked like the 5 year old had escaped into the tundra... but after what seemed like a hour... she finally opened the door, peeking threw a gap at the four intruders...

"why?... are... are you gonna hurt me?"

the five year old asked with a puzzled look. Not understanding what was all happening...

"no, we want you to too become the best avatar ever, your parents and the white lotus wanted to keep you hidden and at **THEIR** will...you will be match better of with us..."

the man said with a smile while he reached out his hand for the five year old girl. Korra now looked him in the eyes with a gleaming look, before she looked at the moaning white lotus members.

"whats gonna happen to them?"

Korra asked with a unsure look at the hurt man. The man in grey followed her gaze to the man who were trying to get up, knowing that their were running out of time.

"they will be fine once they wake up... come on... we have to be going now..."

the man said as he reached out his hand for her.

"Now? C... Can I at last say goodbye to my mom and dad? they will be so sad if I don't..."

Korra whimpered. The man in grey now looked at his friends with a sad look, knowing that she would become difficult if she would find out they were death... but they also knew she wouldn't come willingly if she didn't saw them, so they hid the knife her mother had been stabbed with and covered up as many of the wounds as they could, before they let her see them.

"Bye mom, Bye dad... I love you... but I wanne be the best avatar ever... Maybe we'll meet up later... and then you will understand..."

Korra said as she kissed them on their cheecks, noticing that they were very cold... too cold...

"why are they so cold? "

She asked looking at them with a nod understanding look in her eyes. Her five year old brain was unable to see that they had passed into the next world...

"we will explain when your older... when you will be able to understand..."

The man said with a smile as he took her by her hand and guided her out of the house and into the truck they had came with.

"why? what did you do to them?"

Korra asked with a scared look.

"because your only 5 year old... you will understand better if we explain when your around the 12... "

The man in grey said as he hold the back door open for her. Korra looked back at her old family home for a moment, before she hesitatly got into the back of the truck as well as the armless waterbender and the lavabender, the combustion bender and the matrial artist got into the front, the man drove as the combustion lady looked into the back of the truck every now and then to make sure the little girl was still there, enjoying herself with the tools they had brought with them to enjoy her during the ride to the shipyard, were they would stay until the ship of their group would arrive to take them to the main land... far away from here... 

and with that I end the first chapter of my newest story, I hope you all liked it!

 _ **A/N**_

I figured that without the help of the world leaders, taking out tonraq and senna would be a lot easier, and since zaheer and his gang would know that Tonraq was a prince from origen they wouldn't hesitate to finish them off...

Korra was still to young to fully understand everything that was happening and with that was easily folled by the red lotus members... maybe she was a little **TOO** trusty now, but I will show her more stubborn side again, promise.

well... that was all for now folks! I hope you enjoyed it, keep reading and don't forget to

 **REVIEUW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stories and confessions

Chapter 2: stories confessions

 **Normal POV**

after a while of riding, the group of 5 reached the small harbor in the oast coast, this was the last place they would look... and so their best change of smuggle korra out of the south pole...

so... what are you names... you didn't told me..."

korra asked after they had exited the truck and entered the small town they would use until their boat would arrive.

"My name is zaheer... i'm the leader of our group...These are my friends... P'li... is the combustion lady and my girlfriend..."

He said with a smile pointing to the combustion girl standing into the doorway to their small living room.

"The armless waterbender over here, is ming hua,... don't underestimate her... she's very skilled... even without her arms..."

Zaheer said with a smile, which made Korra beam at her brightly, remembering the white lotus members had told her that her old past life aangs best friend had been a skilled bender too, even do she had a handicap...

"and this is Ghazan... he is a earthbender with a unique skill... he can namely bend... lava..."

zaheer said while he pointed too the black haired man who was smirking at her brightly. Korra beamed back at him, amazed by the fact that he could bend lava.

"amazing...and... combus... combusion bending... I heard that before... didn't my past life fight someone like that?"

Korra said with a pondering look at P'li. The combustion lady now looked at her with a uneasy look, before she nodded and placed a hand on her tatoo with a sad look.

"yes he did, but that combustion bender... as we all know, worked for a evil man... just like all world leaders are... ore so we believe..."

Zaheer said with a smile to the little girl that smiled up at him, before she nodded.

"But... why are they evil then? what did they do?"

Korra asked now with a pondering look, which made zaheer looked at her with a suprised look, since he hadn't expected that question to pop up so early, since korra was still very young...

"well... they... they did nothing... and thats just out problem... they didn't do anything to help us... when we had problems that a world leader should be solving..."

Zaheer said, wanting to keep it as simple as he could for the five year old. 

"like what?"

Korra curiously asked now. Zaheer looked at Ghazan now with a unsure look, Ghazan now nodded and gave him a signal with his hands that korra couldn't understand, wanting to tell him that the older non bender should tell her his story as a example, since that would be the easiest way to explain to her...

"like... when the people of the earth kingdom get really, really ill... the earth queen of ba sing se just closes the gates that are the closest to the palace so no one can get to her... she let the people who are sick die..."

zaheer said with a stern look, which made korra look at him shocked, before she angrily balted her fist and gave a growl.

"that woman is so mean! if I will ever see her, I will kick her ass so hard... that she can't sit for a week..."

Korra said with a angry look on her face, which made Zaheer smile. She was already willing to kill... good...

"lets say we first teach you **HOW** to kick butt... then you can kick her butt... okay?"

zaheer asked with a wide grin. Korra now looked at him and nodded eagerly, liking the idea of learning how to kick someone butt..

"when can we start?"

she asked with a wide grin, eager to learn now she knew she was allowed to use it to kick someone butt.

"we start tomorow, first your gonna get some sleep, since its already late.."

zaheer said while he pointed to the stairs, were a small bethroom would be waiting for her.

"i'm now sleepy... I wanne start now..."

she said stubborn look, before she yawned loudly.

"I think you are, and as the wise Guru laghima once wrote: A night sleep is the warriors best friend..."

Zaheer said with a grin. Korra looked at him with a puzzled look, wanting to argue, but then decided it would be better if she indeed would go to sleep now, this man was right, she was very sleepy now, and she wouldn't be able to concentrate if she was sleeping.

'Okay hen, but only because I want to sleep!"

Korra said stubborn as she was. Zaheer now smiled as Ming Hua stepped foreward and took her by her arm up the stairs and towards the bethroom they had arranged specially for her.

"Ming Hua,.,... who is... who is Guru laghi... laghi... thing..."

Korra asked while the armless waterbender helped her into her pyama's and then into her beth.

"Guru Laghima? some old death airbender zaheer is a big fan of, you will hear him use his old lines many times from now on..."

Ming hua said with a smile, knowing how match their friend enjoyed quoting Guru laghima.

"well... then it's too bad that he isn't a airbender himself... i'm sure aang would have liked it if he would have been..."

Korra said with a kind smile, which made ming hua looked at her shocked, since she couldn't believe how fast the little girl had grown attached to them...

"yeah... he sure would have been happy to see a new airbender... too bad all airbenders are wiped out... except a few that is..."

Ming hua said, remembering aang had one kid who was a airbender just like he had been, who now had a few kids of his own, 3 if she had heard correct...

"well... I think you better go to sleep now... tommorow your gonna learn how to kick butt, and then you don't wanne be sleepy"

Ming Hua said, wanting the five year old to get to sleep now, so she could go down, since she wasn;t very good with kids and didn't wanted to tell the little girl things she would later be sorry about.

"aaawn, i'm not sleepy... can't you stay for a bit... tell a bethtime story ore something?"

She asked with a cute pout. The armless waterbender signed as she got up and walked to the small bookshelve in the corner of the room, were they kept some childerens books .

"what story would you like to hear then?"

She asked while she scanned the titles and the back of the books, looking for a title that she record-iced.

"well... do you know that story of cinderella..."

She asked with a smile as she looked at the back of the armless waterlady as she was looking at the books in her shelve.

"No... i'm not familliar with most of the childerns stories korra..." 

She replied as she kept looking at the sides of the book, looking for the cinderella book.

"why not? didn't you mom and dad read you a bethtime story?"

Korra askes as she sat up again, looking at the woman with a not understanding look, since she had thought every parent would read their kids a bethtime story when they were still kids.

"well... no... it didn't worked like that when I was young..."

MIng hua said after a moment of hesitation, not wanting to remember the dark times she had been threw, thanks to the simple fact that she had been born without her arms...

"thats horrible... every mommy and daddy normally reads their kids before bethtime..."

Korra said with tears in her eyes. Ming Hua smiled at her now and scooped her up, rocking her in her waterarms to confort the little girl, before she would go crying, something she didn't liked to match...

"well... I got used to it... and i turned out pretty well after the red lotus got me... as you can see "

She said with a smile as she held her before the bookshelve so she could pick out a book herself, since she most likely remembered all the stories... But korra wasn't paying attention to the books anymore, since she looked at Ming Hua with widen eyes.

"The red lotus... don't you mean the **WHITE LOTUS**?"

she askes with a stunned look, since she had heard from her parents that the people that wanted to take her were called the members of the white lotus.

"No korra, the white lotus is the clan that protects world leaders and corrupt nations... the **RED** lotus... are the ones that want to bring freedom and happiness... "

Ming Hua simply explained, so the 5 year old wouldn't get to confused.

"why don't the white lotus want that? I mean... if you guys would all work together... we could make **SOOO** many people happy...and you guys could train me... and I could go back to mommy and daddy whenever I wanted..."

She said happily, liking the idea of the the 2 clans already, even do she had no idea that she would never be able to return to her parents because they were death...

"well... that would be good... but... I'm afraid that will never happen... we tried... but their not listening to us..."

Ming Hua said with a smile.

"then I go and talk with them... i'm the avatar! they **HAVE** to listen to me!"

Korra exclaimed while she tried to wriggle free from the armless waterbenders grib to act on her word.

"korra no! they will only take you from us... listen... when your older... and able to kick their butts when their not gonna listen... your allowed to talk with them... okay?"

She asked while she held her firmly, not wanting to drop her on accident.

" **NO!** I wanne go now! they have to listen to us! they have to!"

She said struggling firmer as she said this. Ming Hua had to hold her firmly as korra tried to struggle her way out still.

"whats going on here..."

Zaheer asked when he entered the room when he had heard the commotion.

"Korra wanted to go and talk to the white lotus about helping us raise her and doing the **RIGHT** thing... do we all know how thats gonna end now..."

Ming hua said with a stern look on the older man, who nodded in return.

"Korra, we will help you talk to them when the time is right, for now... you have to trust us..."

Zaheer said with a smile. Korra now stopped struggling and looked at him with a sad look.

"But... I wanne see mom and dad again soon... and I can't as long as their held by those evil people..."

Korra stammed with a sad look on zaheer, who looked at his friends now with a sad look, because they all knew full well that she wouldn't be able to see her family _ **EVER AGAIN**_...

"korra... trust us... we know whats best for you... and... were not sure of we should tell you already but... your mom and dad... they... their not gonna come back... ever..."

zaheer said after a moment of thinking, making the 5 year olds eyes widened in shock, realizing what that meant...

"No... No! they can't be death! they can't be..! your lying!"

Korra said, screamed, kicked... not wanting to believe that her parents were gona forever. P'li now carefully stepped up and hugged her, kissing her on her cheeck as she carefully rocked her.

"Korra... it's okay... you still got us... and were gonna care for you... your gonna be the best avatar ever... promise..."

She smiled as she tried to calm the screaming and kicking 5 year old down. But Korra didn't, she didn't wanted to believe that her parents were death... that she wouldn't be able to see them ever again...

"Korra... try to understand... we had no choice... If we hadn't killed them..."

Zaheer started, but he better hadn't said that _**THEY**_ had been the ones that killed them, because the 5 year old now looked at them with a shocked look, before she attacked them.

 **"I HATE CHU! YOUR BAD PEOPLE!"**

Korra exclaimed as she bended smale flames at them, before she ran off. For a moment, the red lotus members were unable to do anything... to shocked by what the little girl had just called them, before Ming Hua moved first, using her water arms to hold the girl in a firm grib, moving her back to them. Korra was struggling in her grib as she was brought back to the group, Ming Hua holding her in a firm grib as she was put in a seat.

"Korra... your parents were on the side of the baddies... if we hadn't killed them we wouldn't have been able to save you from them,..."

P'li said with a calm look as she brought her face so close to that of the young avatar that the 5 year old could see the bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she had gotten during her time with the warlord...

"Like the wise Guru laghima wrote: New growth cannot excist withoutr first, the destruction of the old..."

zaheer wisely said, which made korra look at him with a not inderstanding look.

"how do you mean? Who is Guru... Lag... Lag...hira"

She asked now, for a moment forgetting she was mad at him.

"Guru Laghima, he was the wisest airbender who ever lived, and the only airbender that ever learned to gain un-asissted flight"

Zaheer said as he showed the young girl a scroll with a picture of the wise airbending Guru whom he admired so match. Korra looked at it with a wrinkeled nose, not liking what she saw at the picture at all... but the idea of learning how to fly.

"how... how did he do that?"

Korra now asked interested. Zaheer smiled as he took the little girl on his arm up the stairs to the room that would be hers until the ship would arrive to take them to the earth kingdom, were chances of hiding her for the world were bigger...

"Guru laghima let all his earthly attachments, everything that binds us, humans to the earth, like jewels, love for another human and stuff go... and lived his final 40 years without **EVER** touching the ground"

Zaheer said as he put away the scroll and sat with her in his lap on the side of her beth. Little korra looked at him in awe now, as p'li and Ming Hua got her behind a dresscreen and helped her change into her pyama.

"But I'm not tired... and still mad!"

Korra said with a angry look as she kicked p'li for her anckle. P'li looked at her irritated, but just before she could say ore do anything that could endanger the mission, zaheer stepped in and gave her a stern look, meaning she had to get down to cool down.

"Korra, I understand your mad at us for killing them... but you have to understand that it was for the greater good... the good of the people..."

Zaheer wisely said. Korra looked at him with a cute pout now, wanting to know what good could be greater then her parents being able to be with her and love and care for her.

"you wanne be the best avatar the world has ever known right?"

Zaheer asked her now. Korra nodded eagerly, wanting to be the best avatar the world has ever known and impress her past life had been her big dream ever since she heard she was the avatar.

"Well, we can help you become that avatar, but for that... you need to accept that we **HAD** to kill your parents... in order to help you archief that goal"

Zaheer wisely said. Korra looked at him with a overthinking look now, having to think about that for a moment, since she didn't fully understood all the adults stuff yet. She was just a little girl! why had everything to be so difficult already!

"will... Will I ever be able to see were they burried them?"

Korra now asked with a small pout. Zaheer looked at his friends for a second. The lavabender gave his friend a small shrugg while the armless waterbender looked at him with a look that, if looks could kill, would defaintly have finished him off.

"Maybe we will someday, but for now... were gonna sleep, tommorow Ming Hua will start to teach you waterbending"

Zaheer said as P'li tucked the young girl in. Korra yawned now, the excitements of the day finally had started to take their toll on her. So they had no problems tucking her in and leaving her in her room to sleep, quitly closing and locking the door behind them...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That was almost **TOO** easy"

P'li said as she sat down in a chair around the kitchen table after they had brought young korra to beth.

"Yeah, she almost ate out of your hand... its like... she is hiding her true nature for now"

Ghazan said as he sat down as well, gulping down a glass of water. Ming Hua was standing next to him and looked at them motionless. She was worried as well, but she never liked showing her emotions, so even now, she chose to hide them.

"I understand your all worried, but believe me, that she is already starting to trust us is only a good sign... as the wise Guru Laghima said, every sign of wanting to help is a good one"

Zaheer quoted as he always did, making the others look at him confused for a second, then shrugged it off, since most of the time they didn't understand what he said when he was quoting his favorite airbending Guru.

"I think Zaheer is right, we have to trust her if we want **HER** to get to trust... if that is what he meant..."

P'li said with a smirk to her boyfriend, who smirked back at her with a evil smirk, making the 2 others gag behind them.

"Thats not **EXACLY** what I meant, but thats true... we need to make her trust us by trusting her..."

Zaheer said with a smile after he and P'li had broke away from their kiss.

"Then its not very helpfull we locked her in her room"

Ghazan said with a joking face as he looked at Ming hua with a serious face. MIng Hua nodded as well and held up the key. Zaheer looked at P'li for a moment, then noded and looked at them with a serious face.

"we best leave it this way for now, we don't want her to try and escape until were sure she's on our side now... But in the future we **WILL** need to leave her room open..."

Zaheer said, before he took P'li with him to their room. The Red lotus members all went of too sleep. Not knowing that far away, in Korra's home village... everyone mourned the death of the parents of the avatar, and it was feared that the avatar itself ... also was no longer alive...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was the end of my second chapter, I hope you all liked it...

 **A/N**

I hope the Guru laghima Quotes I made up made sense... I'm not good at quoting acnient airbending Guru's...

Korra was very shocked and mad about the death of her parents, but was easily disreacted by something else, like most 5 year olds... but i'm sure the topic will be used later in the story, since it **IS** gonna be a big deal later on.

well, that was all for this episode, I hope you all enjoyed it, keep reading and don't forget to

 **REVIEUW!**


	3. Chapter 3: naga the polarbearpup

Chapter 2: naga the polarbearpup

But the avatar yet lived, for without the white lotus knowing it, Korra was raised and kept by the members of the red lotus, teaching her all she needed to know while traveling around the world, just like her past life had done. Korra was more then happy with the traveling life, but she would have been even happier if she had a friend... someone who wasn't red lotus she could talk to... Ming hua and P'li were very nice and she could talk to them easily, but they always told Zaheer... who was very nice, do a little protective...

"were just trying to make sure the white lotus isn't gonna find you and take you back... thats all... no need to be allarmed..."

Zaheer said when she complained about him being so protective. She knew that... she had known for 5 years now. Today had been nothing else, she wanted to wander into the mountains to see if she could find a nice secluded, but high spot to train her lavabending, when she fell someone was following her...

"You can come out Ming... I know your there..."

The 10 year old said turning around to face the armless waterbender.

"Good job spotting me, but what are you doing out here?"

Ming Hua asked while she walked up next to her. The 10 year old sighted as she turned her back on the armless waterbender who was also her waterbending teacher.

"I... I wanted to find a nice secluded spot to practice lavabending thats all I wasn't gonna try and..."

She started, but stopped when her seimic scense picked something up close by, something that might be dangerous...

"somethings there, lets hide!"

Korra told her waterbending teacher who smiled at her impressed before she did as her young pupil told her, peeking from behind a tree as a young polardog pup came out of the bush looking scared, 2 big man following it carrying whips

 **"GET THAT BEAST! ITS GETTING AWAY!"**

one of the man called as they chased after the little pup, throwing earth and firebending at it.

"we gotta help it... its never gonna get away on its own?"

korra said as she got out of hiding and threw some fireballs at the man, who blocked it easily and backfired faster.

"okay then, but only 1 element..."

Ming Hua said so that the man couldn't hear her, korra looked up nodding now and got before the polarbear dog smiling.

"Its alright little one, we got you..."

The 10 year old smiled at the creature that nudged her now wiggling its tale at her happily.

"he likes you already, great... lets get a move on!"

Ming Hua snapped as she took the 10 year old by her arm with one of her water tendrills as korra took the polarbear pup by its neck and ran with her, motioning it to follow her, while Ming Hua held off the men. It went well for some time... but the man were strong... and weren't gonna give up easily... thank goodness for the ming hua and korra they hadn't wandered too far from the campside... so the others were soon alerted by the fighting sounds and before they man knew what hit them... they were surrounded by 3 more people...

"You okay girls? Not hurt?"

Zaheer asked with a worried look on his friends as he used A piece of wood to backfire the attacks the man threw at him them hard on the head

"Yeah, get the girl and dog... thingy... out of here... we"ll get them..."

Ming hua snapped as she got in front of them and leaped out at the man with her water tendrils...

"Good... be carefull do... their pochers... and not the easy going kind..."

Zaheer said as he pointed to the man wearing the air bison skin over his shoulders... korrra looked at him shocked...then at her airbending teacher and the man she Saw as her father with a sad look.

"Doesn't the word poucher mean... he hurts innocent animails?"

Korra asked with a pout. Zaheer lookes from her to the polarbear pup with a sad look before he nodded.

"Yeah... im afraid this little one is a orphan now..."

He said with a sad look. The pup looked at hom with a cocked head, its tail between its legs and with a sad look. As if it understood what zaheer had just said.

"Can i keep it then? "

The 10 year old asked with a pleading look on her face, as they watched ming hua and p"li finish off the pochers.

"Well... i'm not sure... it belongs with his own kind..."

Zaheer said with a pondering look, but he smiled when he saw the polarbearpup and the girl both looked at him with a cute look.

"Heer... it could be that this is her animail guide, like aang had appa"

P"li said with a smile now. Zaheer now looked from their young pupil to the polarbearpup, who were both giving him their cutest pout now.

"Ooo okay then... it can stay... but your responsibel for it.."

Zaheer said with a a firm look at korra who now went over to hug him, before she went over to hug her new friend.

"What are you gonna call it korra? Since its yours now you gotta give it a name..."

P"li told the happy 10 year old, smiling at the way she was cuddling her new friend...

"Hmmmmmm... naga... i think i call her naga..."

Korra said after a short moment of thinking at which the young pup waggled her tail happily... also liking the name...

"Sounds good to me... naga it is..."

P"li replied with a smile as they helpes the young girl take the young pup back to their camp after they had driven off the pouchers...

"Your safe now naga... those bad people are gone and we gonna take care of ya..."

Korra told the young polarbeardog as she walked next to it towards the camp...naga waggled its tail now and ran out before them... barking happily as it seemes it wanted to play...

"Seems she wants to play... "

Zaheer smiled as he walked to behind a few rrees to were he had hidden the bags with their belongings, before he got a ball out and threw it to korra...

"Ooooo yeah... naga... go get the ball... "

Korra exclaimed as she threw the ball off a little further into the clearing... at which naga cocked her head... not getting what she was supposed too do..

"Korra... she is just a pup... who has most likely been caged all her life... i think you should try and explain to her what she has to do..."

Zaheer said with a smile as he watched korra try and throw the ball again... korra now looked from zaheer to naga with widen eyes... before threw the ball again and gently started to tell the young polarbear dog what she had to do... which made zaheer smile... the teenager fully trusted them and took their advice really serious... as she should...

"Well... that will keep her bussy after training..."

Ghazan smirked As he slouched between 2 rocks like it was a relaxing chair...

"Yeah... do im concerned about the barking... it could attract unwanted attention our way..."

Zaheer said as he sat down as well with p"li at his side, who looked at him smiling...

"Thats gonna be okay... we never stay in one place for too long... and we can teach it **NOT** to bark..."

P"li said as she gave her boyfriend a hug... who nodded and returned the hug before they watched how korra started to teach and play her new friend... and as time went by... they helped korra learn her new friend some things... like when it could and couldn't bark... and were it could dig a hole to pee...

"See...naga is such a goood dog, she already understands my commands!"

Korra said smiling after naga had saved them by warning them the white lotus was close by... which made that they had time pack up and get out in time... this happened exacly 3 weeks after the gang had found naga... they were just getting ready to go to sleep, when naga had started to bark, when zaheer and korra had walked over to see why she was barking and to make her quit down, they saw there were several white lotus members close by, partrolling the woods near their base, thanks to naga's warning they had been able to pack up and get away just in time, before they would have been spotted and had to explain who they were and why they were camping in the woods with a 10 year old girl that was **OBVIOUSLY** not their daughter, so they had been more then pleased with the fact that naga could alert them in case of danger...

"Yeah... it seems we did the right thing taking in naga..."

Zaheer smiled as he rubbed naga over her head... who wagged her tail at him happily... almost making him topple over as she jumped up too lick him... since naga had become quit big in a few weeks time... almost reaching up to zaheers waist by now...

"Yeah... yeah... its alright girl..."

Zaheer smiled as he tried to push naga off off him... which only helped when ghazan threw the ball korra and he had made her off...

"Thanks zan..."

Zaheer smiled as he rubbed his face clean... he and the others liked naga a lot... but they all hated it when naga became a little **TOO** entosiastic for their taste...

"Hey... no prob... it was either that ore having ming give her a water whip again for trying to lick her..."

Ghazan said with a teasing smile as he looked at ming hua who looked sternly at naga who had come close to the armles waterbender and waggled her tail at her happily...

"Don't you **DARE** lick me overgrown fleeball..."

Ming hua snapped at naga... who immidiatly grunted sadly and walked off to look for her ball.. sad she couldn't give her other friend a kiss as well as her mistress...

"Ming... why are you always being so mean to her... you hate polarbeardogs...?"

Korra asked as she watched ming hua with a sad look, because she liked her and she liked ming hua, who was her waterbending teacher as well as a good friend... with whom she could talk about female problems...

"No... i jus don't like all that affectionall stuff... "

Ming hua said with a huff as she looked at the 5 year old avatar who now looked at her with a not understanding look...

"Why not? Everyone likes to get hugged...right?"

Korra asked with a pondering look. Zaheer now looked at p"li and the others... who all shook their heads at him sadly... it wasn't time. To tell her that yet... she was too young to understand that...

"Well... not everyone likes that korra... but thats very hard to explain now... you'll understand when your older..."

Zaheer said as he got up and let p"li take off a huffing korra... for her bending training...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that i end yet another chapter of the story... i hope you like it...

 **A/N**

The idea of the pochers popped in my mind when i watched the episode "the original airbenders" since polarbear dogs wouldn't live in the area around ba sing se... i thought naga could be captured for sale to a circus ore something...

I figured ming hua and zaheer might have some issues with adding naga to the group... zaheer might be able to get over it do...since he looked like he would easily adapt to the situation... especially if naga were to safe their skins...

The white lotus wasn't there to look for korra since they thought she was death... they were most like just on patroullie...

So that was all for now! Thanks for reading and don't foget to

 **REVIEUW!**


End file.
